Crazily Still In Love With You
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Bella spends her Christmas Eve with the Cullens after a long time apart.


**Crazily Still In Love With You**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Bella Swan x Edward Cullen

**Genre:** friendship/romance

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Bella spends her Christmas Eve with the Cullens after a long time apart.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to SM.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola! It's officially X-Mas Eve here at São Paulo and I just wanted to write something for you, that like me are Twilight lovers.

Uh, just so you know: it's just some fluff between Bells and Eddie :)

Well, I'll just say it now: Merry Christmas to you all! :D

I hope you like it!

* * *

I looked up and rang the doorbell - not actually necessary since everyone inside the house knew I was already just standing there. But still, I rang it. Esme opened the door and I immediately hugged her.

"Esme." Her voice showed that she would be crying now if she could, but who was I to say anything about that? I was crying helplessly while holding her for dear life.

Let me explain something.

It had been six years since I last saw the Cullens. Edward and I broke up when school finished, but unlike the last time, I was actually okay with that. I was the one that said we needed a break. I thought that maybe sometime apart would be good for us to discover if we really wanted to get married. After all, I was just a teenager.

So we went on our separate ways and I actually managed to enter on an Ivy League college and went to the other side of the country. I finished college and now I live in Chicago and write books. I didn't hear from them until last Thanksgiving, when Alice called and said it was time for us to meet again. Of course I didn't bet against her, so, here I was.

Here I was, at their Chicago's house with twenty four years on my back and some experiences too.

"Bella!" I looked at where the new voice came from and my smile got wider. It was Alice. The pixie pulled me to a strong hug that nearly took the air out of my lungs. "Don't cry, Bella. It will ruin your make-up."

"Alice, I don't think I'll be able to stop crying anytime soon." I said it when I saw Emmett standing behind her with his cute dimples and with Carlisle's never-ending sexy-ness beside him.

Saying hello to everyone was hard and I cried all the time, even when it was time to speak to Rosalie and Jasper - the two Cullens that I'd never spent much time with. I just hugged them hard - well, I didn't know if I still affected Jasper like I did before; but I still hugged him.

"Ed," my voice cracked when I called him to me and I felt the never endless tears fall from my eyes.

He looked exactly how I remembered him, stuck with his surreal beauty-ness. He still looked like a fucking God and even though I knew nothing would change, it still amazed me.

I end up hugging him and I finally had a breakdown. For six years I thought that I would be okay without him, that it would be okay for us to be apart. But now, seeing him and his family, I realized that there was no way to live without them near me. I actually didn't know how I was able to function without them for so long.

I buried my head in his chest and felt his arms encircle me, pulling me closer to him. "I love you so much, Edward." My voice cracked and I actually realized that maybe he had changed his mind about us.

"Bella, can I talk to you in private?" His voice was low. My hand grabbed his shirt tightly and I nodded, suddenly with a fear that was quickly drowning me.

Edward walked with me to what I assume it was his bedroom and while going, a calm wave hit me. I didn't think I could talk, so I just tried to send Jasper a huge wave of gratitude.

We entered the bedroom and I immediately went to sit on a chair, knowing that standing up for much longer was not an option. Neither of us spoke for several minutes. But I somehow managed to summon all of my courage and dignity.

"You don't want me anymore." I said in a whisper, but I knew he could perfectly hear me. "I knew my decision to be apart would bite me in the ass later." I looked at him and saw his eyebrows furrow in what looked like confusion. "It's okay. I maybe shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

I got up to leave and when I was at his bedroom door I felt his arm sneak around my waist.

"You thought I didn't _want_ you?" He turned me around and made me look in his eyes. "Swan, you're still crazy." He bent down slowly and my eyes fluttered shut as his lips touched mine.

After what seemed like hours we broke apart.

"I just wanted to say hello to you in a proper way... you know, without everybody looking." He tucked my hair behind my ear and I had to smile at the simple gesture.

We moved out of the bedroom and when we were near the living room - where everybody was chatting and laughing - I stopped, turning him around to look at me and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I am still crazy." After it I took his lobe in my mouth and sucked it lightly. I pulled away with a smirk on my face, pecked his lips and winked at him. "Come on, I miss your family too."

I was almost at the room when he stopped me and put _my_ earlobe in _his_ cold sexy mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Swan."

And with that he pushed me into his family... my family and I was already living the best Christmas since in a long, long time.

The End


End file.
